


Reaction

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Series: Drafted Au [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reynico friendship, jeyna friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long do you think your reprimand will last?” She turned around and gave Jason a tired look.</p><p>“At best, until we’re on land.” Reyna said. </p><p>“And at worst?” Jason asked. </p><p>“Tomorrow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this stored for months because I didn't have internet on my computer. I have another piece that goes in the universe as well and I'll be adding more as I go along. Like I said I have a plan for this one and I'm not stopping until all the moments I wrote down are fleshed out and placed in here. If you don't know who I am on tumblr it's the same username as this account. Excuse any OOC you notice here It was written before I read BoO and I really am too smitten with the piece to change it. Anywho Enjoy!

Reyna watched silently as the tension rose on board the ship. Jackson and di Angelo seemed to have a vendetta against each other. That was probably why di Angelo refused to join the team in the beginning, Reyna reasoned. She herself had mix feelings about joining. She’d always felt that the team had too many leaders, it would doom them all eventually if they continued like that. She understood di Angelo’s reluctance now even more as he swiftly avoided being involved in every conversation Jackson was in, which resulted in di Angelo always hovering in the background gritting his teeth and biting his tongue.

Reyna knew someone had to intervene if they ever hoped to do their jobs and live while they were at it. It didn’t help that they were constantly moving and constantly in closed quarters. It didn’t help that they were currently in the middle of the ocean and both men could only avoid each other for so long before they bumped into each other.

Reyna sighed as Jackson and di Angelo rose from opposite sides onto deck.  She observed how each of them froze when they saw each other. Di Angelo sneered not long after and brushed past him. Jackson leaned in at the wrong time and bumped shoulders harshly with di Angelo. The reaction from Jackson was what everyone has been waiting for.

“What is your problem?” Jackson growled.

“What do you care?” Di Angelo sneered. He turned on his heel but stepped back a bit, leaving arm length space between them. Jackson tried getting into di Angelo’s face.

“I wouldn’t if you’d just stop acting like you’ve got a couple sticks up your ass.” Jackson said. Di Angelo looked surprised and slightly panicked for a small moment before schooling his features and stepping back from him again.

“Want to know what my fucking problem is Jackson? Why don’t you ask Bianca, oh wait _you can’t_.” That’s when Reyna decided to step in. She didn’t know who Bianca was and she had a feeling di Angelo wouldn’t appreciate her knowing because of this fight.

“To your corners.” Reyna barked placing a forearm on each of them and pushing them farther away from each other. “You’re part of the same team like it or not. I don’t care how you decide to act on your free time but we are in the middle of a mission and you will both act like professionals and _not_ jeopardize our mission because of some past feud. Understood?”

Both men gritted their teeth and glared at each other. Reyna took a minute to look them both in the eyes and gauge their reactions.

“ _Understood?”_ Reyna growled. Both men stood back and clenched their teeth.

“Yes, ma’am.” They said together before storming off in their different ways. There was a chuckle from behind.

“How long do you think your reprimand will last?” She turned around and gave Jason a tired look.

“At best, until we’re on land.” Reyna sighed going back to leaning on the rail. Jason watched as the sun came up and Reyna couldn’t help but be grateful for her friend.

“And at worst?” Jason asked slightly amused.

“Tomorrow.” A breathless laugh left her lips and she gave Jason sardonic smile.

“What’ll you do then?”

“I’ll make them do pushups for a whole day.” Reyna said. She rested her forehead on the rail as Jason chuckled again.

“I think their problems are a little too deep rooted for pushups to solve it.”

“Wishful thinking.”

Reyna enjoyed the rest of the sunset by herself. Jason had gone to court McLean in the boxing ring below deck. Valdez was probably with them. Thinking about it the whole team was probably in there except maybe di Angelo and Jackson. She sighed once again and headed below deck. Reyna had promised Zhang to spar with him.


End file.
